Breaking Point
by KrimsonBlak
Summary: Korra falls aparts during her first battle with Amon and is left broken and alone, there's only one person who can help her now. This is a slightly edited RP between Myself and Noataks-Avatar. Amorra Feels, the start of a long line of Amorra RPs.
1. Chapter 1

"You want to know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward. Amon, I challenge you to a duel, no task force, no chi blockers, just the two of us tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's cut to the chase and settle this thing, if you're man enough to face me"

Avatar Korra's voiced echoed from the radio in his office. Amon smirked 'She thinks mocking me will be sufficient bait? humph, we'll see.' "Lieutenant, gather a group of chi-blockers. The Avatar needs to be put in her place." Amon ordered, his voice dripping with finality, Lieutenant quickly cleared off. Amon stood and began to pace. 'How is it that girl is able to be so… so… foolish?' "Sir the chi blockers are ready." Amon nodded shortly. "Tonight is the night the Avatar learn just who has the upper-hand in this war of ours." He said as the chi-blockers filed into a truck. It took mere minutes to reach the coast where Aang Memorial Island stood using the underground tunnels, Amon gazed at the statue for a moment. He always had mixed feelings about Avatar Aang, he shook the thoughts before he could even think them, and quickly hopped into a boat with the chi-blockers.

"Wait here, I will confront the Avatar, I will give a signal when you are needed" Amon said quickly. Not bothering to wait for a response. He swiftly walked through the shadows, to remain unseen.

It was easy to locate Korra, who was waltzing around, with a troubled look on her face. Amon smirked, a snuck up behind her. "I received your invitation young Avatar."

Amon smirked beneath his mask, she was vulnerable, weak. 'This will be too easy' Amon lunged forward, easily jabbing Korra's chi-points, rendering her bending useless. He grabbed Korra by the wrist with a bruising grip. He easily forced her onto her knees. He released his grip but she remained frozen, her eyes quivering with fear. Amon knelt on one knee, and moved his hand toward her forehead.

'No, it's too soon, if I equalize her now there will be thousands behind her' He moved his hand, grazing her cheek and gripped her chin roughly. "Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature. Although it would be the simplest thing for me to take away your bending right now, I won't. You'd only become a martyr. Benders of every nation would rally behind your untimely demise, but I assure you, I have a plan. And I'm saving you for last, then you'll get your duel, and I _will_ destroy you."


	2. Chapter 2

Her body began to tremble with his grip as she could feel her eyes beginning to tear up. ' No, ' she thought to herself, ' no.. don't crack. ' His grasp fell from her chin as he stood back up and began to walk out of the memorial.

Her hands hit the stone cold floor as she glanced at him walking away. Her body so weak and her mind was unstable. Korra finally cracked as he was far enough to the point she assumed he couldn't hear her tears stain the floor. Tears slipped down each cheek- Spirits was she an idiot. She's the Avatar, why was she crying? She's not supposed to break, she's supposed to be this strong, well rounded bender. Her hands covered her face as she began choking up feeling even more pitiful for herself with each falling tear.

Falling for a guy who doesn't even like her back and now has a girlfriend. Being tricked into joining a task force. Now she was nearly equalized by her enemy. This week had gotten better and better by the second.

'I feel so helpless…'

Amon was satisfied. 'Now that should keep her at bay for a time.' He turned to see if she had fled, but was surprised to see the Avatar in a heap, hands covering her face. 'What's this?' Amon slunk into the shadows, and crept closer. 'How pathetic, she still doesn't have the sense to flee even now.'

When he got close he could hear her breath cracking and sobs escaping her. He could even see her body spasm with each cry. He took one step from the shadows. "You would think you would flee when your enemy is still near, but I suppose you simply aren't very intelligent, are you?"

She turned to the sound of his voice. "Shut up," she yelped wiping tears away, "I can be very intelligent but right now I don't even care. You have no idea what I've been through recently." She turned away from her enemy which wasn't the smartest thing to do, but it was done. "Now if you're back to take my bending I'm not going down without a fight." Korra was a smart girl, but her emotions were controlling her if anything. She would have fled but Korra didn't want Tenzin to see her like this, it was the last thing on her mind.

"Just leave me alone. " Korra whimpered as more tears fell. She was petrified. Her biggest fear was right behind her and spirits knew what he was about to do to her now that he came back.

But why would he even come back? What did he care? She was worthless bending scum to him after all. She continued to wipe tears away trying to keep her sobs down so he wouldn't continue to call her pathetic and weak.

Amon quickly became annoyed. "Avatar, it is not wise to show weakness to your enemy." He silently took a step closer. He gripped her arm, and pulled her to face him. "You make defeating you too easy by doing so." Amon was surprised that Korra ripped her arm away, he heard a sob escape her. "Avatar, cease those worthless tears, you and I both know you are not that weak" Amon was surprised by his own words, but decided against adding anything, he could not risk the Avatar going into the Avatar state.


	3. Chapter 3

" I'd stop if I could and I'm trying. Don't you think I'm trying? That's all I do is try. " Korra bit her lip, " I tried to be in a relationship with Mako and got beaten to. I was tricked into joining a task force that I didn't want any part of. You try being the Avatar for once. " She shot a glare at him with tears still streaming down her face.

Korra was definitely aggravated at his selfish attempts to cease her crying. " I've been holding this all in, all week. I think I deserve to let out my pain. " Korra grasped her arms, choking up a bit as she cried harder. ' I probably seem so dramatic now. ' Korra knew she wasn't exaggerating this pain that is far too much for a teenage girl.

Amon was surprised by her snapping, but made sure not to let her notice she took him by surprise. He awkwardly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Avatar, you faced the danger of taming a polar bear dog when you were but a child, you have mastered three of the four elements in but a few years. If you can do things as impressive as that, surely you can get over some idiotic firebender, and Tarrlok's manipulations, even I know you are strong enough to face it." Amon said gently, he understood her pain, the stress of duty while trying to juggle a personal life, it simply doesn't work.

His touch slightly made her flinch, but she did not move. Korra sighed as her tears soon stained her cheeks, wiping the falling water droplets away once again. It wasn't that easy to forget about someone you had fallen for and it isn't easy to get out of the task force either. Despite all means, she would always end up back at book one.

"The strong outside is often mistaken for the weak inside. Everyone wants to see the strong brave Avatar. Not this weak, emotionally wrecked, little shit. " Her hands gestured to herself of her own instincts. Her hands trembled as they were slapped down onto her knees. One of which was fighting the urge to grasp his hand for comfort of her own being. Knowingly, she couldn't- It was too wrong.

Amon sighed, he found himself feeling strong sympathy for the girl. He tightened his grip on her shoulder. "Avatar…it's alright to cry." he whispered. "Well I'm already being a reckless fool why not make it a record?" Amon tugged Korra's shoulder, turning her to face him. "Do not feel as if you are nothing Avatar, you are one whom is born into responsibility. It is difficult to have a good life outside of that responsibility."


	4. Chapter 4

" Damn straight. " She jerked her head nodding. Korra refused to look up from the ground due to her being covered in shame. Though her hand was slipping up and soon enough, grasped his. 'Why am I.. ? No. This is Amon you're touching.' Korra gripped his hand tightly at her thoughts roamed into deeper reasons to why she was in possession of his hand. ' Forget it ' Korra brushed it off and continued.

'You're no reckless fool, you're a leader. I wish I wasn't born with it though, having so many responsibilities. I'd love to know what it's like to be a normal teenager. " Korra shed yet another tear as memories of her responsibilities came flooding back from the days she first learned her about her ability to bend the elements.

"I, uh, I apologize for my childish tears." She spoke in an emotionless tone.

Amon was shocked when she grasped his hand, but he did not pull it away. He smiled slightly at her comment. 'Oh of course, some leader I am, trying to comfort the enemy.'

It was that last comment. "Childish? You have forgotten you are indeed a child, you need not apologize." He said, and before he even think he yanked her into an embrace. His hands landing on her shoulder blades.

His eyes widened at his own action. 'Oh fuck me.' he cursed himself. "I suppose that makes two of us Avatar, but sadly we cannot escape who we are." Amon said sadly. 'Too late to back out now, oh spirits what have I gotten myself into? Why am I even doing this?' A long string of confused thought ran through Amon's head. So much that he had not noticed that he buried his masked face in the Avatar's hair.

Her blue eyes widened at this movement leaving her speechless and her tears at a halt. ' The hell? ' Korra's hands trembled as they balled into fists reaching to hold him back. But could she? ' What is he planning..? ' Her hands were ahead of her as they skid against his back then grasping onto his cloak rather tight.

Her head was buried into the crick of his neck as she took in the scent of equality and it's qualities. There was a long pause and neither of them spoke to break this developing tension.

'Korra. What are you doing?' She began shaking again and then thought what if Mako saw this. Soon enough she was attempting to push him off of her. Her body in a fit of rage trying to break free from his grip.

"Let me go! You're my enemy, this is wrong!" Tears began to stream down her face once again in rage. This couldn't be happening. She was even pushing away one person who was trying to comfort her. What was wrong with her this week. A complete wreck she had become and was continuing to turn into more of a wreck.

Amon's grip only tightened around her. "Avatar relax" He sighed, "It isn't right for anyone to leave you like…this." He shot his hand to her chin and tilted it to look at him. "At this moment being enemies is irrelevant. The point is that-" Amon trailed off, not really knowing what the point was. He sighs in exasperation.

"Avatar you can either enjoy this moment in which I do not wish to end you, or you can let it pass and return to misery on your own."


	5. Chapter 5

Her hands now on his shoulders, gripping his cloak and then slipping to his chest, grasping at the clothing once again. She was staring down as tears slipped. Her eyes were a blue sea of madness with conflicted feelings and emotions. His hand still on her chin, she didn't move but quiver. This whole moment would be a blurred memory by tomorrow, she knew it.

"No one is really ever there for me, despite the fact that I always get offered to talk about what is really bugging me, " he pulled his hand back and held her in his arms quietly as he continued to listen, " I just don't like to tell people how I truly feel. I'm supposed to be this tough Avatar but I'm not. I just look tough. I put on a smile when I'm upset because I don't want to hurt the people I love. " She sighed as her grip loosened up and she soon became relaxed as if this wasn't her enemy.

"Avatar everyone has moments of weakness." He spoke. Realizing an opportunity. "It's a good thing you hate me then hm?" He smiled, satisfied with the small joke. "You can vent all of your frustrations without worrying about hurting anyone you care for." He reached out his hand, testing to see what she might do

The fact that his hand was now open and she was unsure of what to do next, didn't help her conflict. Though for some reason, she grew a small amount of trust. Taking his hand she was nervous about what he was going to do.

"I don't hate you. I just hate how you treat benders. Especially the good ones." Korra pushed a strand of hair away from her face with her free hand. What she said was the honest truth. After hearing about his story at the Rally she attended, she felt sympathy for him. It wasn't strong sympathy but enough to make her trust and develop emotions for her frail yet stone cold enemy.

Amon sighed. 'Must she always complicate things?' Amon regarded her with a small nod, understanding her point.

"I do not hate benders, simply how they abuse their power." It was difficult for Amon not to be gentle with the girl, the display he had seen showed him another side of her. 'Even she can break.'

"I do not hate you either Avatar." Amon pulled her into another embrace, this time his hands landed around her waist. "I'm sorry we are against one another in this war." He whispered. He closed his eyes and rested his head on hers. "Im so sorry Avatar." He whispered over and over growing softer each time, until he simply held her with his face pressed into her hair. Hiding any emotions that pooled in his eyes.

" Amon, " she paused as her hands reached around to hold him as well. Korra paused as she trembled in his arms still scared, though some part of her knew that this was the moment their war was to cease. But what about the actual war outside their doors between Equality and Bending? ' You're thinking to far in, Korra. '

She pressed her head against his chest as the porcelain mask exhaled warm air onto the back of her neck sending chills. " Don't be so sorry, " she mumbled rather comfortable in his arms, " I can understand where you're coming from. I was bullied as a child despite the fact that I beat them up eventually after the kids picked on me, I would beat them up. " She chuckled beneath her breath.

Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes rather tight. All of her tears were dried up and she had nothing left to scream. ' Amon.. ' Her own voice echoed throughout her head, fading slowly. Eventually a period of silence struck her body and mind. Korra grew silent and feeling heavy in his arms. ' why do I feel so heavy..? '

Amon chuckled along with the Avatar. The two stood for what felt like hours. Amon listened closely to her heartbeat, taking note that she was relaxed in his arms. 'If only things could be as easy as this.' He thought bitterly, but pushed it aside with a better thought. 'It's like this now.' At that thought, one lone tear escaped his eye. 'This, is so…perfect.'

He could tell the Avatar was close to either passing out or falling asleep in his arms. He picked her up, in a bridal style, and preceded to carry her back to her bedroom at the air temple.

Korra was barely in the real world now and more into her dream realm. The last bit she can remember is the scent of him and a blurred mask as she was carried, transported, and carried once again to the island. She specifically remembers slipping in through her window some how without getting injured and being placed into her bed.

Nearly asleep, she grasped the blankets, pulling them over her icy feeling body. Her eyes opened barely to see him hovering over her ill minded, physically exhausted body. Korra didn't know whether to say goodbye or to do,- something. With an indecisive mind, she passed out, falling into a deep slumber.

Amon stood for a few moments, simply reviewing what had happened that night. He sighed, satisfied and at peace for the first time in years. He turned toward the window, ready to make his way back to his equalists. "Sleep well, Avatar Korra."

* * *

Well, That was fun! If you want to follow any other Amorra RPs I suggest following these two blogs:

noatak-the-one-true-korra-bender

and

noataks-avatar

Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
